vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sora Fantasy VII Transcript 2018-08-01
StealthRG Stream Transcript 2018-08-01 Disc 14 The story picks up right in front of the tournament as everyone silently waves at Sora except for Charles, who verbally greets him. Sora says that he needs to restart if he can only hear Charles, causing the rest to laugh. Vee explains to Sora that he must have his disc scratched, and that the top 8 has been up waiting for him to get on. Sora asks if he has been drinking blue sparkles, but Vee has instead been drinking the “Exhausted as F*ck” and “I’ve Been Sick as F*ck too” drinks. The party regroups with the rest, and the developer welcomes everyone to the top 8. The developer mentions how he has invited people all over the world to the tournament and how great the award will be. The game master calls out Fluffy for the first fight of the top 8. Everyone gives Fluffy a round of applause as the game master mentions Sora to be his opponent. Sora doesn’t want to hurt Fluffy as everyone cheers him on to beat him up. As the battle music from Dragon Ball Super plays, Fluffy starts off with his Chidori to Sora’s stomach and his new blade called “Samehada.” Sora yells at Fluffy for not going easy on him and about eating roasted rabbit tonight as he slams his sword down on Fluffy multiple times. Fluffy heats his body up before burning Sora with his Flamethrower and then wailing on him with his sword. Sora gets pissed off and cuts him with his wind blade before using his Cyclone. Fluffy yells Chidori as he repeatedly attacks Sora’s balls with his electricity, making Sora screech in a high pitched voice. Sora takes a moment to breathe before he finishes Fluffy with his sword. Everyone yells at Sora for harming Fluffy as the developer asks Fluffy if he can go on. Fluffy had used too much energy, so he cannot go on as his party continues to look down on Sora. He and Fluffy hug it out in an awkwardly fashion and say that they should do it again. Vee tells Sora that Zentreya has to go all the way down to hug him. Sora goes back to the audience saying that he won’t be able to walk for a bit. The game master calls out Zentreya to step forward. While everyone applauds and give Zentreya cat calls, it turns out that her sister, Altreya, is her opponent. Vee whispers “Oh shoot, sister on sister action. My god it’s like one of my japanese animes. Not hentai.” The theme from the anime Fairy Tail starts to play as Zentreya starts off by immediately impaling her sister in the head and gut before giving her a headbutt. Altreya returns the favor by slicing her sister with her scythe. Zentreya continues to repeatedly stab her sister in the stomach. While Altreya slashes at Zentreya, everyone agrees when Charles mentions how fun it is to see girls beat up each other. Zentreya and Altreya both take a turn to wail at each other with their fists. Zentreya continues to punch Altreya while Sora and Vee point out how loud Zentreya is being with her grunts. Altreya finishes the battle by spinning her scythe rapidly behind her before going in with a huge slash. Altreya and Zentreya hug it out afterwards, getting the audience's hopes up for thinking that they will kiss. The developer shrugs before he tells them that Ruby will be the next participant. Unfortunately, her opponent is Lost Pause, causing everyone to yell at him to not use his special move. Ruby and Lost throw threats at each other before starting. Ruby goes first, slicing Lost up with her scythe. Lost’s wrench seems to be malfunctioning since he can't enlarge it. Luckily for Lost, he was able to get it up by looking down on it and whacks Ruby. Lost tries to use his charm skill but it’s blacked out so he has to go in with the wrench. Lost tries to spray his white stuff but it seems to be jammed. Ruby goes in and shoots Lost in the face at point blank range. Before the battle can continue any further, the developer stops the fight when he sees a figure in the back. Everyone heads behind the entrance of the tournament to see what the developer saw. A dark, looming figure with a giant golden blade kills off some of the bystanders that were in front of him. The game master goes into handle the threat by whacking it with his hammer, but he falls once the strange figure slams his golden blade down upon him. The developer stays motionless on the ground, and the party is forced to fight him. Vee’s music messes up for Sora due to him not having his sound up. Vee informs everyone that it’s one of the npcs that delete players. Charles skips Zentreya and Fluffy’s turns to begin the battle with his fireball. Sora yells at Charles to go to the end of the line while Ravio hides behind a pole. Zentreya takes her turn now to make a deep cut on the monster’s leg. Fluffy uses his Flamethrower, and Sora immediately uses his Cyclone right off the bat. During the Cyclone, the monster screeches and the area around the heroes distorts. Vee Limit Breaks and sends his electric bolt straight to the developer’s body on accident. Lost’s wrench starts to work now and he sends his white stuff right on the enemy’s face. The monster screams before wailing at everyone with its massive sword. It spins the blade around before he slams it down on the entire party to create an explosion. Zentreya and Fluffy both use their swords to slash the opponent’s legs. Charles uses his fireball right in the enemy’s nuts. Sora attacks at the same place while Ruby shoots the monster in it’s chest. Vee powers up once more and hits his Lightning Bolt this time. Ruby steps out so that Lost can heal everyone else with his white stuff. The monster spins his sword around before slamming it down on the entire party again. The monster swings its blade wildly, getting everyone with each and every turn it has. Zentreya continues to cut his leg up as Fluffy uses his Chidori. Charles uses his Whirlwind Uppercut, and Sora goes in with two precise slashes with his sword. Vee tries to get the monster to look behind him by saying that there’s a hot girl behind it but it doesn’t look away. Regardless, Vee shoots his Lightning bolt. Lost buffs up Sora’s sword with his enlarged wrench to make his blade nice and big. The monster distorts the area before doing incredible damage to the party for each of his turns. Ravio finally steps in and helps the party with his blue bladed chainsaw. Vee tells everyone to go all out now. Everyone, except for Ruby of course, caresses Sora’s sword to buff him with the power of friendship as Ruby looks away. Sora turns around to see the monster scream directly to his face. Sora slashes the monster up and uses his Cyclone to combat the monster’s distortion. Sora defeats the monster and it falls. Even though the monster fell, the victory music doesn’t play. The developer comes back up and asks what happened. Vee informs the developer about everything, and the developer states that it isn’t in their game files so it shouldn’t be there. Vee asks if the player are going to be alright. Luckily, they were only kicked back to the lobby. Sora takes one moment and backs up from everyone. Sora goes to Altreya and asks why she didn't do anything. Charles whisper from afar “F*cken thirsty ass motherf*cker.” Altreya tells him that she was keeping the developer alive while everyone loots the monster. Sora regroups with everyone. Sora finds Ravio, the developer, and Fluffy searching the monster. Charles tells him that the monster had a lot of amulets in it’s anoos while the developer continues to mine away. The developer tells everyone to go somewhere for the time being as he does some research. The developer calls off the tournament for now so that this won’t happen again. Vee tells the party that they should go back to the guild hall for now. Vee says that he thinks that people are up to no good behind the scenes and asks the developer to try to find the problem. Lost and Fluffy ask for the logs so that they can view it for “scientific purposes.” Ruby asks if she can look up now and they only allow her to look forward so that she doesn’t see the logs. The party returns to their town after the long and strenuous tournament. Everyone stretches and relax as they enter the town. Sora paces around as the party makes small talk about Russian hackers while waiting for everyone to load in. Fluffy uses science to Zentreya out of combat when Vee has yet to load in. Now that everyone is back, the party walks towards the guild hall. Sora’s eyes wander around the town while Charles and Lost make more small talk. Charles points out how no one is near the quest board since they must’ve been at the tournament. The party enters the guild hall to relax. Charles hopes that the developer can fix the problem as Lost tries to drink some blue sparkles. Vee comes in to look at Altreya and Zentreya together. Sora yells at him to not look, but Vee continues to do so. Vee points out how the viruses are deleting the players and that they need to figure it out. Charles thinks that it might be related to the bugs that were on the previous games. Lost thinks that it may be related to the bugs that don’t allow him to use certain moves on Ruby, but Ruby tells him that it’s a feature called “TOS.” Vee says that the bugs must be from an outside source such as an evil hacking group. Charles asks if there are any bully hunters that they can call, and Sora tells him that they are the bully hunters. The white robed man wearing a hood appears right behind them out of nowhere. He whispers to them that it’s been two days since they last met. Sora gets confused, but Vee tells him “Yes, it’s been two days. Just let it happen.” The hooded man points out that the town is empty and asks if they met any strong enemies recently. The party lashes out at Charles when he replied “Heck yeah we did. Stronger than you, you white cloaked piece of sh*t.” The hooded man asks how many watermelones they have gathered, finding out that they only have 2. Everyone remembers that they need to collect the watermelones. Sora questions Vee about the watermelones since the watermelon lady died. Vee tells him that it doesn’t matter and that they just need to collect 7. The hooded man mentions how the melons still work without the watermelon lady and how he and his master have changed. He points out that people are disappearing again and tells the heroes that they have five days to collect the rest of the melons. Sora asks how many melons they have, and Lost replies that they have two big melons while pointing at his breasts. The hooded man tells the heroes to get to it before disappearing from sight. Now that the hooded man is gone, Vee asks Altreya if she knows anything that is happening, but she’s just as clueless as the rest. Lost says that Altreya must have low intelligence if she doesn’t know and needs to put points in it. The game master comes back and informs them that he learned some things. He tells the party that they are accessing from Thailand, and they are the same people who trapped him in the castle that he was stuck in when the party first met him. Everyone starts to talk about the kind of place that Thailand, calling it “Thighland.” They come to the conclusion that it is a place with thick thighs and lots of sweatshops. Vee gets excited while talking about watermelones and “Thighland.” Zentreya slowly takes her sword out on Vee, but Vee was able to gain focus to the main problem. Vee gains the focus of the party by saying that if they get deleted, then he won’t see anyone ever again, and he won’t be able to play his favorite game. Charles bluntly tells Vee to give it a year until the community for the game dies. Vee asks Charles if there’s communities that die, and Charles confirms it, saying “This is a flavor of the month MMO you know. We’ll be moving onto the next one soon enough.” Vee mentions how there’s a new MMO that is coming out called “Season 5” but won’t be out until 2020 due to how much is put into it. Charles asks for a one way ticket to “Thigh Land” and spends his own money. The party pretends that he spent the guild’s money as Ruby asks where he got the money from. Charles tells her that how he makes money is none of her business. Vee tells the developer that they will try to help with the viruses and that a robed man is appearing before them that asks for watermelones. The game master tells the party that he needs to do more research with the lore of the game, but he thinks that they must be the ones from Thailand. Lost points out that his arms are so large due to the amount of research he does. Vee asks if they can go back to the tournament, but the game master can’t allow them since the damage is still there. He tells the party that there’s blood and guts everywhere! The developer asks if they checked the questboard for any leads. The party heads off to the questboard to find any brochures to Thailand. The party searches the quest board as a weird, edgy man stands besides them. Sora points him out but Vee tells Sora “Yeah lets not mess with that guy. He’ll mess you up. Probably sings Creep or something, and, you know, was probably in a weird band or something. And he played really casual music and headbanged like it was really heavy. And it wasn’t.” Vee finds a brochure about a place where the guild can relax, private bedrooms and bathrooms, a forest, “a river/lake/pond/whatever you want to f*cking call it,” and get bonus experience along the way. Charles asks if it had a mirror and a bathroom since nobody likes places without them. Vee tells them that they can get bonus experience and that the shops sell items at half price. Sora jumps in excitement and yells at everyone to go to vacation there. Sora gets sad since he doesn’t have any swimming wear, but Vee tells him that he doesn’t need to wear clothes while swimming. Vee sets up a portal and the party goes to take a vacation. The heroes arrive to a nice, comfy lodge in the middle of a forest during sunset. Beautiful sounds of birds chirping fills the air. The party explores the cabin to find a fireplace, simple pieces of furniture, and picture of numbers around the walls. Vee points out the number 1, saying that it’s his favorite since he thought that it was the number 7. Sora goes to the kitchen to find Zentreya immediately starting to cook. Charles spices the food up with his fireball. Afterwards, the party comes across beds, and Charles tries to share a bed with Vee. Vee jumps off of the bed and onto Zentreya’s side, telling Charles that he’s being weird. Ruby leaves the bedroom, and Charles says that she can sleep on the couch. Sora goes outside to a balcony and sees the view of a beautiful lake while the party makes small talk behind him. Vee and Zentreya run away from Charles to find Sora on the balcony. Vee tells Sora that he was trying to say a one liner on Zentreya but Charles messed it up. Charles says that Vee’s one liner was very basic and should put more thought in jokes so that no one steals them. Sora leaves while saying “There’s a time and place for words and a time and place for action. Vee I think it’s time for action. I’m gonna leave.” Sora starts to explore the lodge more, finding a hot tub as Vee tries to talk Sora into getting in the tub with him. Vee gets a rainbow buff while trying to talk to Sora as Charles and Fluffy gets in. Altreya and Ruby are talking outside of the window as Fluffy heats the hot tub up even further, changing the color along the way. Sora tells Vee that Charles is hitting on Zentreya again. Vee finds Charles looking at the letter g on the wall and threatens “Yeah G for ‘I’m gonna gut you. So you should stop. Alright?” Vee asks Zentreya if they can go on a walk together to the lake. Vee tells her about how the lake is beautiful but not as beautiful as her. Altreya silently nods at Sora to follow her, and Sora leaves. Vee asks Sora to try to recruit Altreya before he left, but Sora ignores him by saying “I’m busy.” Sora walks towards Altreya to find her standing in front of the lake. Altreya asks if she can join the guild so that Sora and Zentreya won’t get in trouble with the viruses. She feels uneasy for the fact that she had to cover for the developer and Sora while the virus attacked. Altreya points out that Sora can keep a close eye on her so that she doesn’t do anything bad. Sora retorts to Altreya that they are low leveled though, but Altreya doesn’t mind. After Sora asks, Altreya tells Sora that she has a special “Legacy” class from the previous installment of this game. She tells Sora that only her sister, herself, and another group can still access it but it isn’t cheating. Sora says that he’s all for having Altreya in the guild, but he asks if the hackers know who she is since she can put the guild in danger. Altreya assures Sora that she fully capable to handle it. Sora takes his mind off of it and asks if she’s going to have fun. Altreya says that she wants to hang out with her sister. She tells him that she’s also interested two of the party members and shakes Sora’s hand. Sora tells Altreya “Welcome aboard.” Altreya asks if Sora is alright due to what happened. Sora tells her that he’s doing good, and Altreya mentions how she can tell due to the “detail” in models. Sora thanks her for protecting them and how it seems that the virus was way out of their capabilities. Altreya points out how she technically made everyone hackers by helping them since they broke the rules with her. Sora says that they were held against their will, but Altreya points out that Sora enjoyed it because he once said “What’s the fun in having something end in 2 seconds when you can just elongate it.” Sora points out how they only had a few interactions so Altreya shouldn’t judge him. Sora asks her if she thinks she’s doing what the party likes. Altreya tells Sora that she’s doing what a lot of people like and that even though he isn’t the first person she played with, he’s one of the cutest. Sora questions Altreya if this is who she really is. Altreya confirms it, saying that she has fun with it and how video games are where you show your true colors. Altreya asks if Sora sees something different in her, and Sora replies that he just doesn’t like seeing people sell themselves short. Altreya tells him that she knows how people work so that she can get what she wants and manipulates people. Sora asks if she’s manipulating him, and she tells him that she doesn’t need to and is enjoying Sora so much. Altreya leans in incredibly close to Sora’s face and whispers “I’m enjoying you so much, that maybe eventually I might let you insert your diii...sc 15. Insert disc 15.” Category:Sora Fantasy VII Transcripts